Who Is Hunith?
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: Hunith and Merlin's history. Last chapter full of angst! Rated to be safe.
1. Prelogue

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: I suddenly got this idea after reading_ Merlin's ABC _(don't ask!). Set before the first series and before Merlin's berth. This is my answer to the following questions: - how does Hunith know Gaius, how come Hunith and Merlin can read and write and what is Hunith's past?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Prologue**

The maid-servant let out a girlish giggle as the man pulled her behind the curtain. She tried to push him away as his hands caressed her body and his lips sought out hers. "Please," she gasped, "Please, I have to see to her highness." She giggle.

"Her highness can wait," the words escaped his lips between kisses.

She pushed him away, "We both know that isn't true," although her voice was stern, her eyes shone with delight, "You can have me tonight."

With a parting kiss, she returned to her duties.


	2. Chapter 1

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: Have I wet your appetite? Please let me know by leaving a review as it encourages me to continue! Anyway, while doing some research on the meaning of names, I discovered that Ygraine actually does mean 'mother of Arthur' and Uther's means 'farther of Arthur'!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter One - A Public Secrete**

The maid-servant knocked gently before entering the bedchambers. Inside stood a tall man with dark hair speckled with grey. He nodded at the maid before turning to a seated lady with hair so gold and eyes so blue that she radiated beauty. Kissing her gently on the lips, he said softly, "I have duties to attend to, I shall return later." With a swift turn on his heel, he marched out of the bedchamber.

The maid curtsied before turning her attention to the dresses that were scattered about. She began to sort them into two piles, one for dresses that could still be worn and another for dresses that no longer fitted. It was a task the maid had taken to almost doing daily as the seated lady was heavily pregnant with her first child. She fingered the fabrics; her highness had only been able to wear some of the dresses a couple of times before the growing child had rendered them useless. As she worked, she was aware of her highness watching her.

"It is a shame, isn't it Hunith?" The seated lady asked her maid-servant.

Hunith stopped her work and looked up, "Milady?"

"All of this," the lady swept her arm, gesturing to the dresses, "That such finely tailored dresses, made out of the finest cloths should go to waste."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith placed the vase of spring blossoms on the dressing table before beginning the nightly task of turning down the bed covers. Fluffing up the bolsters, she mentally made a note to remind herself to arrange for them to be re-stuffed. After completing that task, she started the last task of the day, after this, she would be _His_.

The queen opened out her arms to allow Hunith to undress her. Hunith drew the overdress carefully over the queen's head and began the complicated task of undoing the laces to her under-dress.

"Before you finish for the night, let Uther know I have gone to bed." The queen told Hunith.

Hunith merely nodded.

"Last night, the child would do nothing but kick. If I have a night like that again, I do not want to be disturbed in the morning."

Again, Hunith nodded and directed the now dressed (for bed) queen to her dressing table. The queen sat down. Hunith removed the clasps that held the queen's hair in place. The golden locks tumbled down her back, "Oh, Hunith, did I tell you? Uther and I have decided on the name!"

Hunith stopped brushing as the queen's hair as she turned towards her. The queen's eyes sparkled in the candlelight, "if the child is a boy, we have decided on Arthur as it means _noble strength_. If it is a girl, it shall be Adela as that name means noble and serene."

"Milady has chosen such lovely names." Hunith replied as she started brushing the queen's hair again.

The queen looked at Hunith in the mirror, "Yes they are. I am just glad that we managed to agree on them considering how stubborn Uther is. I pity anybody trying to broker a peace deal with him!" She let out a small laugh.

Having finished brushing the queen's hair, Hunith helped settle her into bed. Just as Hunith turned to leave, the queen spoke up again, "Say hello to Gaius for me."

Hunith's face burned as she made a hasty curtsy and exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaius sat reading yet another book (he must remember to put some more shelves up) when he heard his door open. Looking up, he saw the only woman he had ever truly loved. He hadn't realized just how late it was. Standing up, he looked at her sheepishly, "I was going to make some supper for …"

Hunith stopped him mid-sentence with a finger on his lips, "it doesn't matter. You do know the queen knows about us?"

The physician considered what she had said. He opened his mouth, closed it, took Hunith's hand and kissed it before replying, "I don't care who knows. I just want to be with you." He kissed her gently on her lips.

All worry inside the maid-servant's body melted away as she led the physician to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the most southern tip of Uther's lands, a great dragon roared, "The Prophecy has begun!"

And to the north, a woman of black hair and blue eyes looked up to the stars and whispered as to answer the dragon, "Will he fulfill his destiny?"

The child within the queen was still, for it was in awe.

Laying next to her beloved, Hunith felt a great peace settle over her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: One thing I noticed during the series was that although I saw dogs, I saw little to no cats. Could this be the reason why? Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two – "The Queen is Dead!"**

Hunith stood looking out of the window, a small smile played on her lips as she thought about the night before. With a small sigh, she collected the queen's cloak. The queen had decided to visit the gardens for some fresh air and Hunith was to accompany her. The queen was stood waiting for her when she returned. With the ease of someone who had done it before, Hunith draped the cloak over the queen's shoulders and fastened it.

The queen stepped out of her chambers as Hunith donned her own cloak. Hunith kept a respectful distance and once again her mind wandered. Ever since the night before, she had felt calm. She had felt calm before, but never like this. It was like being in a bubble, she could see everything going on around her but she felt nothing. No emotion. She didn't even feel the longing she had always felt for Gaius when she was away from him! No, she lied. She had felt one emotion so strongly that she had almost been overcome. That had occurred earlier when she had accompanied the queen to see the completed nursery. The feeling she had had been one of jealousy. She was jealous because she would never be able to provide her son with the things in that room.

Hunith stopped and gasped (If the queen had heard her, she had chosen to ignore it). Son? _Son?_ She didn't have a son! She wasn't even pregnant! _Was she?_ The maid forced the thought from her mind and put it down to her being close to her Period. Hunith hurried to catch up.

As the queen reached the main staircase Hunith's bubble burst. Just as the queen was stepping onto the first step, a cat ran out. The queen let out a shriek as she stepped on the cat and lost her balance. Everyone within sight turned and stared in horror as she fell. She landed at the bottom of the stairs, still conscious and in obvious agony. Without thinking, Hunith ran after her mistress. No one noticed the black cat with piercing blue eyes disappear.

Hunith reached the queen first. She was angered by the way some people were just standing around, "You, send for the Court Physician! You, alert the king! You guards, yes you lot, help get the queen to her chambers now!" She had no authority. Anyone could have challenged her. Instead, they seemed grateful to be told what to do.

The queen grasped Hunith's hand, "Help me!" She pleaded as the guards lifted her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith directed the guards to the queen's bed so they could lay her down. As they stepped back, she gave them another order, "Do not allow anybody in unless they are here to help." The guards nodded.

She turned to the queen and stripped her to her undergarments. The under garment were stained a dark red and the red was spreading. "Oh no, please no," Hunith whispered, "it's too soon." The queen's scream was the only answer. Hunith ran to the doors and grabbed a passing maid. The maid recoiled at the sight of the blood on her clothes.

" Find as many maids as possible and bring a constant supply of hot water and clean cloth to this room," the maid gasped at the urgency in Hunith's voice and ran off. As she turned back inside, Gaius joined her, "She's in premature labour Gaius!"

The queen let out another piercing scream as they reached her side. While Gaius examined her, Hunith sat next to the queen, holding her hand, stroking her hair and offering soothing words.

After what seemed a lifetime, Gaius signalled Hunith to join him, "The baby has not turned. I am going to have to deliver it backwards. This is bad enough in healthy women but the queen has lost a lot of blood and I also fear internal injuries." Tears pricked Hunith's eyes, "It is going to be hard and I shall need all the help I can get. Are you willing to help me?"

Hunith could not get the words to form in her mouth so she simply nodded. Gaius returned the nod. Together, they began the long, arduous task of helping the queen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uther paced outside his wife's chambers. He was desperate to see her but he knew he would only get in the way. Her screams echoed through the castle. Each stabbed at his heart as sharp as any sword. The sun had set long ago and still nothing had changed. Servants had been and gone with offerings of food, water and something for the king to sit on. He had refused them all.

Every so often, a maid would leave the chambers to get something and every time they did, Uther would look at them desperate for some news. They simply shook their head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith had never seen so much blood as she rushed around the chambers. Fetching stuff for Gaius, mopping the queen's brow, muttering soothing words, ordering the maids, it never stopped. She was exhausted, no, passed exhaustion but still she went on.

Gaius called her over, "She is now ready to give birth, get some clean blankets ready and pass me my utensils."

She took the blankets and stood near her mistress, "That's milady, we're nearly done now. Just a bit more pushing then it'll be all over..."

Hunith's voice was drowned out by the queen's screaming followed by the first cries of a babe. Everyone smiled as Gaius tied off the cord. He passed the child to Hunith who wrapped it in a blanked, "Tis a boy milady!" she laid the child on the queen's chest.

The queen smiled as she looked down at her son, "Arthur" she whispered with her last breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith pulled open the doors to her former queen's chambers and staggered out. Uther approached her seeking an answer. Her eyes gave it to him. Leaving him behind, she staggered down the hallway. The haunting sounds of Uther howling in grief followed her.

She pushed open the main doors that lead to the castle. The sun was just breaking over the mountains in the distance and somewhere in the distance a cock crowed. With the every sinew in her body at breaking point, she yelled, "THE QUEEN IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE PRINCE!" Before collapsing in the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: Thanks _Dragonrider2203 _and Heartofcamelot for your support, I have really caught the 'bug' on this one!_ _Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter Three – Duty**

It was the day of the Queen's funeral. Every human in Camelot was wearing black in one way or another. The flag flew at half mast and no one worked as Uther had declared a day of mourning. Hunith stood at the window, cradling the young prince. After the queen's death, she had been made sole nanny of the boy. Uther had visited his son, only to end up crying because he looked just like her.

She turned from the window and placed the boy in his cradle. Sitting down next to him, she picked up her needlework. A breeze caught the back of her neck, making her look up. Stood in front of the young prince was a strange woman. She had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. Hunith grabbed the young prince and moved away from the woman. Fear gripped her, "Who are you?"

"A friend of Uther's."

Something made Hunith doubt what the woman was saying, "What are you doing here?"

"I only came to look at the child."

Hunith gripped the infant tighter. The stranger laughed as Hunith fled the chamber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_(4 months later)_

Hunith threw up for the umpteenth time. The world was going crazy around her. She felt sick every morning, craved unusual (and expensive) food and her Periods had stopped. She wanted to speak to Gaius but since _that_ night they had not been able to look at each other. She felt that he was hiding something extremely important. And then there was Uther.

When Uther had found out about the incident in the nursery, he exploded. He banned Magic and those that used it were punishable by death. Day by day, innocent families were rounded up and slaughtered. Beasts of the forest were hunted down and Uther was determined that every dragon would be wiped off the face of the earth.

Arthur's screams filled the air. Tidying herself, Hunith rose to see to the child. She couldn't help thinking how that he may look like his mother, his personality was nothing like her! She picked him up and soothed him. "How about some fresh air?" Hunith asked the boy. She took his drooling for a 'yes'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she walked through the town. It had nothing to do with her carrying the prince, but instead, had everything to do with the numerous guards that accompanied her. She found what she was seeking.

A thatched wattle and daub house stood in front of her. Its occupants were a young blacksmith, his wife (an ex-maid-servant) and their newborn daughter. Hunith knocked on the door, "Gladys? Are you there?"

The door swung open to reveal a dark skinned, dark haired lady, "Hunith, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you walk with me?"

"Of course! I'll just go and get Gwen."

Gladys reappeared carrying her one year old daughter. Hunith started walking and her friend followed. The crowds gave Hunith the confidentiality she needed. She poured her out worries and begged Gladys to help her.

When they had walked around the block and arrived back at Gladys' home, Gladys faced her friend, "I believe that you are and that there is nothing I can do for you. Whatever happens, it should be your choice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith had made her mind up. Uther had accepted her decision. She rose and dressed early. She spoke to no one, stopping only to slip a letter under Gaius' door. Outside the castle, she faced the direction on home. The direction of Ealdor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: Is it just me or does Merlin look more like Nimueh than Hunith? Hmm... In the last chapter, I decided Arthur should be born in April (hence the spring flowers!), so Merlin would be born January time. Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter Four – The Seed**

_5 Months Later_

Hunith's arrival had shocked everyone in the village but not as shocked as they became when they discovered that she was pregnant and no father in sight! She kept her head low, living in a wattle and daub house on the edge of the village. She worked fixing garments for folk and reading and scribing for those who could not read or write (thank goodness the queen had insisted on all her servants being taught to read and write!). By the time that her child's birth was due, she had a small vegetable patch, a cow, a few laying chickens and a strip of land in a nearby field that she could grow crops on. However, she still had very little money so her house was bare.

It held little furniture. Just a single bed with few blankets, a table and chair, and an old cot. Many times she had though wistfully of the nursery the young prince occupied with a hand settled on her stomach. The busiest part of her house was where food was stored and even that was little in number.

Snow covered the land. Trees sagged under their white blankets. A small bird fell off a branch, never to move again. Hunith shivered under her cloak as she gathered logs for her fire. Just as she gathered the last log, something stirred deep inside her. She dropped what she was carrying and clasp her stomach. She daren't move, for fear of what had just happened. It stirred again, this time stronger. She double over as pain took over her body.

Somehow, she drunkenly made it to her bed. For hours she laboured, unaware of anything but pain. She couldn't even close her eyes as the queen's last hours haunted her mind. At last the child parted her body! As she held the child to her breast, the first star of the night appeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was still only hours old and yet she loved him. It was like a dream and she didn't want to wake up. Something in the back of her mind kept on trying to push through, "_It is not your son! It looks nothing like you_!" He was her son! She born him herself did she not! She pushed the voice to the back of her mind.

Looking down upon the sleeping child, both Hunith and the voice said at the same time, "Merlin."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As mother and child slept, a woman stepped out of the shadow. Had Hunith been awake, she would have recognised the woman from the day of the queen's funeral. The Lady of the Shadow bent down and kissed the boy, "My Son." Turning from the babe, she faced Hunith, "Take care of him, like you would your own."

A breeze flew through the house and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: Decided to continue it to when Merlin leaves home for Camelot! Why does Merlin wear a neckerchief? Please R&R!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter Five – "A gift, For You."**

Hunith ducked as yet another pan slammed the wall above her head. She thought she knew what to expect when Merlin hit the _terrible twos_ and it wasn't this! There was a lull in the flying objects and Hunith ran for the door. Slamming the door behind her, she slumped to the ground to catch her breath.

She couldn't be sure when it first happened; she supposed it was the eyes she noticed first. They way they suddenly changed! Gone were the piercing blue eyes only to be replaced with striking-yellow cat's eyes. She remembered the shock she felt. From that day, she had hidden him away, Uther's actions still fresh in her mind. Shortly after that, pots kept on falling off shelves! Hunith couldn't count the amount of pots her son had broken without even touching. And then there had been his first solid meals! She was still getting the stains out of the lime-wash walls!

Hunith climbed to her feet. The banging in her house had stopped. Cautiously, she opened her door and peered around it. Her heart warmed as the sight before her. Merlin was asleep, curled up in a corner. His temper tantrum having exhausted him. Picking her way across the scattered pots and pans, she took the boy in her arms and placed him on her bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin grinned as he dodged a snowball. His best friend, William, frowned; "I'll get you one…" his protest was cut short as snow from a tree branch landed on his head, "That's cheating!"

Merlin stuck his tongue out before turning to run into the woods. Having brushed the snow from his head and shoulders, William ran after him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merlin pushed aside some bushes and stepped into a clearing. The clearing was void of any snow. Flowers bloomed gaily and rabbits hopped about. His eyes were drawn to a chair and on that chair sat a beautiful lady. Her black hair hung in ringlets down her back. Merlin was frozen to the spot. He wanted to run. Yet, at the same time, he was drawn to her.

The lady smiled and stood up. He blinked and she was there in front of him. With a flick of her wrist, she draped a neckerchief around his neck. She looked deeply into the boy's eyes, "A gift, for you."

Merlin felt himself fall into blackness. The last thing he heard as he fell was her words, "_Remember me, my Son_."

William found his friend lying in a snow laden clearing. Merlin's skin was pale and his lips blue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith nursed the seven year old day and night for several days before he showed any sign of improvement. She hardly slept or ate, worried because he was thinner and weaker than other boys. Hunith woke (haven fallen asleep next to him) on the seventh day to find him awake. She had never been so relieved.

Hunith refused to let him out again until she was sure he was well, however, when hid did go out, he put the neckerchief on. From that day, for some reason he could never decipher, he never left home without it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Who is Hunith?**

_A/N: Last Chapter! Please Read & Review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.

**Chapter Six – Standing Out **

Merlin watched as the other children ran around enjoying the May Day celebrations. He rested his head on his hands and sighed. He was longing to join in; however, for some years now, none of them wanted him to join them. His ears still rang with taunts as tears pricked his eyes. William was a great friend but he was also very popular. The young boy understood this but understanding this did not make his friend's absence any easier.

Tom, the leader of their village, sat down next to Merlin. He couldn't help feeling for the boy. Growing up without a father mustn't have been easy for the ten year old. H pulled out his knife, sliced a segment off the apple he'd been carrying and offered it to the boy. Merlin took it. "What you doing sat here then?" Tom asked.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, "Nowt"

"Shouldn't yea be playing with the others?"

"They don't want me to play with them."

"Now why would that be?" Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm weird. They don't want to play with weird people."

Tom turned to stare at Merlin. With a quick glance around, he bent towards the boy and whispered, "You want ta know a secret?"

Merlin's eyes glistened, "Yeh!"

Tom smiled before adding in a whisper, "We're all weird an' don't you let anyone say anything different!"

Merlin ducked his head, "I'm weirder." He stood up and walked the walk of a defeated soldier back to his home.

Tom's heart went out to the boy. He shook his head and threw the apple away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith sat by the table, quill in hand as she watched her son sleep. Slowly, she returned to the job at hand...

_My Dear Gaius,_

_I know it has been years since I last wrote. I have found it too painful to pick up a quill. Now I am forced to write to you, my dear friend, to ask for your assistance. _

_I have an eighteen year old son, by the name of Merlin, whom I have educated to the best of my abilities. I feel he can achieve much more than both this village and I can offer him. I wish him to travel to Camelot to continue his education; however, without someone to look after him I feel he will go astray. So here I am, writing to you to ask for your assistance. Will you take my son and help him become all he could be?_

_I understand if you tear this letter up and never reply. If I do not hear from you, I shall assume that you have done just that and I shall never bother you again._

_Although I cannot return to the past, I still love you,_

_Hunith._

Even as Hunith finished the letter, she knew she had not told the whole truth. It was getting hard for Merlin to hide his 'gift' in such a small village. She knew she was sending him to a place that killed those with magic but she had no choice. She had no friends elsewhere and maybe, just maybe, there will be too many people to notice his 'talent'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaius let the letter fall from his hand. It had been nineteen years ago when she left and the boy she mentioned in her letter was eighteen. Could it be possible? Was the real reason she had left was because she was carrying his child? He couldn't bear the thought of it being someone else. He picked up a piece of parchment...

_Hunith,_

_How could I ever deny you? Send him to me and I shall treat him as the son I never had._

_Yours Always,_

_Gaius_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunith's heart was torn apart when she read the single line Gaius had written. She wanted to tell the physician that Merlin was his son and yet she could not bring herself to do it. She turned to Merlin, "My child, there is something we need to talk about..."


End file.
